Time and Time Again
by peachy889
Summary: Kyoya meets a girl in his past. He saw her when he was a child, and when he was in middle school. Each at a different time in his life. Little did he know that she'll be going to his high school: Ouran High for the rich and beautiful. "Beautiful indeed."
1. Chapter 1

They didn't seem to care about him. As long as he did as they told him, they were satisfied. Being one of the sons of one of the richest families in Japan isn't what it all seems to be.

The raven haired boy had been visiting some relatives in the hospital with his father. Strictly business related. No surprise there.

They seldom pay any attention to him, hence he managed to leave unnoticed.

He stepped into the sunlight and looked around. There was nothing much to see really. In this part of Tokyo, there was nothing but stores filled with people coming and going. These people, in his eyes, were nothing compared to him. They didn't have much money, and their statuses weren't that impressive.

Commoners.

He had nothing against them. He just wasn't..._fond _of them.

He continued to walk along the streets ignoring every man, woman, and child in his path. It wasn't uncommon for him to behave this way. He acted cold to everyone, including his family.

He stopped to rest on a bench by a water fountain. Around it were parents with their children, laughing and playing. When one child was injured, the parent would come and carry him or her away. That's the way a family should act. Loving. Caring. Protecting. Not that he cared.

Every child was evidently happy. Well, almost all of them. One of them caught his eye.

Outside the circle of happiness and joy was a lone girl. She was about one year younger than him, maximum two. Curiosity got the better of him.

He saw that in each hand, was a bag of groceries, and a small pouch was strapped over her shoulder. She wasn't sad, but she wasn't happy either. Her face was blank. It revealed no emotions; as if she were spacing out.

Her gaze, he saw, was to the water fountain. He glanced at it quickly, but found nothing of interest there.

When his eyes found her again, a small smile formed on her lips and she made her way to return to wherever she was going. That is, until their eyes met.

Embarrassed that he had been caught watching her, he turned away, blushing slightly.

Unable to resist, he looked back.

Much to his dismay, he saw that she was walking in his direction. Nevertheless, this gave him an opportunity to have a closer look at her.

She wore a small blue jacket, a pair of pants that stopped beneath her knees exposing a small part of her long legs.

A gust of wind blew her long brown hair and the sunlight glittered in her chocolate eyes, complementing her pale skin. Her rosy lips formed a gentle smile, forcing him to look away once more. After a few moments, a soft female voice called out to him.

"Hello there."

Stubbornly, he refused to respond or glance at her.

"Are you lost?"

Still no response.

He felt a weight on the empty seat next to him, and he whirled around to find that the commoner had taken a seat next to him. He narrowed his eyes. Does she have any idea who she is? With the pathetic smile still on her face, he supposed not. Give it another five minutes, and she'll give up for sure.

"What's your name?"

He hesitated. "Kyoya."

Her smile seemed to grow. "Well, it's nice to meet you. Are you from around here?"

He shook his head, and decided it was best to ignore from that point on.

"You know, Kyoya, if you can't find your way back, I can help you."

Was she still trying? He may not be from around there, but he still remembers where he came from. He wasn't stupid, unlike some people. Clearly giving her the cold shoulder wasn't helping him at all. Maybe a more direct approach?

"Would you leave me alone?" he said icily.

Much to his surprise, she didn't flinch. Instead, she stared. Stared into his deep onyx eyes. This irritated him to know end. How dense can this girl get?

He heard some shuffling, and saw that she was searching through one of her grocery bags and took out some packaged sushi and a pair of chopsticks. She gestured for him to take it, though he didn't make one move or gesture to accept it.

To his disbelief, she took his hand in hers and wrapped it around the box, smiling that annoying smile of hers.

"Just eat a bit, before you go."

Realizing that she was still holding onto his hand, he slapped hers away. How dare she touch him? An Ootori? He can have her life changed in an instant if he wanted to. Her money would be taken away, and she would be stripped of her status.

Kyoya peered down at the food in his hands, and back at the girl who didn't look affected by his slap. She was currently drinking something out of a cup, spacing out again he surmised. Their eyes met again, and he quickly lowered his head to hide the blush creeping up his face.

He slowly ate his food, cringing at its distasteful flavour.

"I know it might not taste the best, but just cope with it for a bit" the female beside him laughed.

"So tell me a little about yourself."

The boy choked on his food. That question caught him off guard. _She _wanted to get to know _him._ There was something severely wrong with this situation. No one, in his life, had wanted to genuinely know him. All they knew was that he was an Ootori, and left it at that. What more was there to know?

"My name is Kyoya."

She laughed softly.

"Okay, tell me something I don't know."

Would she stop already? Maybe if he told her who she truly was, it would keep her mouth shut.

"My name is Kyoya Ootori."

"And?"

He was speechless. She doesn't know who he is? Honestly? That's impossible. One of the most wealthiest families in the country, and she hasn't heard of them?

He hadn't noticed that his glasses were sliding down the bridge of his nose, so the girl pushed them up for him. Being brought out of his daze, he slapped her hand away again.

She tilted her head. "If you don't have your glasses on properly, you won't be able to see." she pointed out matter of factly.

She took his empty box and placed them in a separate bag to throw away for a later time. He hadn't even noticed that he had finished his food, and was somewhat relieved. It was his chance to leave, and clear his slightly clouded mind.

"Thank you for the food. Now I must go." He, hurriedly, set off to leave.

About five minutes into the walk, he turned and was horrified to see her behind him.

"Were you following me?!" He yelled uncontrollably. First she touched him, then pushed up his glasses , and now followed him? This girl is asking for trouble.

"Of course I did, I had to make sure that you made it back safely."

His eyes widened a fraction at her reply. He felt a warm glow in his chest. She wanted him to be safe. Him. Of all people.

"Will you leave me alone if I do?"

She simply nodded.

She trailed behind him all the way to the hospital. He made his way to walk in without her, but something stopped him. Something warm was holding his hand. Slowly turning, he discovered his hand in hers, her eyes full of worry. This time he didn't make a move to free his hand. It just lay there.

"Will you be alright?"

A lump was caught in his throat. He forced his voice to come out strong.

"Yes."

She glimpsed at the building behind him.

"Is your family okay?"

He paused. _Is _his family okay? They're perfectly fine last time he checked. His father only came to discuss some business related work. But why would she care?

He nodded.

She smiled.

He walked in.

She waved.

He looked back.

She smiled.

He turned away.

She disappeared.

* * *

He entered the room, and everything was the same as he left. No one noticed him and his father was talking to his uncle. His thoughts were on the girl. He didn't even get to find out her name. He took a seat by the door and frowned.

She promised that she would leave him alone if he returned safely.

She wasn't going to be leaving him in peace anytime soon.

* * *

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading this ^^**

**Please tell me about your opinion on this chapter. I will try to update soon!**

**I want to especially thank Midnight Secret because her story, To Meet You Again, inspired me to write this one. **


	2. Chapter 2

"You disappoint me Kyoya."

A young male teen turned his gaze from the window to the man in the car with him. He was fairly tall; his coal eyes and jet black hair complemented his pale features. His glasses glared in the light as he listened.

"I had such high hopes for you and your future. You will never be able to inherit the company if you don't do any better. Ever since you met that _Suoh_," the man sneered, "you've been nothing else **but** disappointing. Your brothers have done far more than you ever could, and it's because of your lack of motivation to your work that you will fail in the family line. I wouldn't be surprised if you did as a matter of fact. If you want to be acknowledged, you are expected to change and achieve something far greater than your brothers."

"Yes father."

* * *

He was the only one remaining in his class. Everyone else had gone out for their lunch, leaving him to complete some personal unfinished business. He was dimly aware of the footsteps that approached him.

"Kyoya, I've thought of the best idea! What if we created a host club? A club where the handsome men of Ouran entertain beautiful young ladies!"

The stoic teen ceased to straighten his uniform. "Tamaki, why would I bother joining this little club of yours? There's no gain in it, and it would simply be a waste of my time."

"But Kyoya, think of the possibilities! We'd be able to make them smile with our charm, get to know them more, and even take the opportunities to run all sorts of activities!"

The Ootori sighed at his friend's persistence. "You would need other members to join –"

"Not a problem!" The fair blond interjected,"I already got the Hitachiin twins to join, and am planning to have Haninozuka and Morinozuka join too! It won't be a problem for us!"

Kyoya looked up from his work to the blue eyed teen infront of him. He was in the same class, and wasn't much taller than himself. But Tamaki was far more impulsive and naive when it came to outside work. Without him, he would a complete mess.

"Then I suggest you go to them first before pestering me from my work" he growled.

The Suoh ran out of the room cheerily, oblivious to his implied threat. Clearly, he wasn't the brightest person in Ouran Middle School. He was always…dense towards everything when it came to a specific goal of his and it was uncertain to Kyoya whether it was a bad or good thing. Most of the time, though, he was left alone to attend to other tasks.

"Um..Kyoya-kun…?"

He glanced up to meet nervous hazel eyes. She had straight auburn hair which curled at the ends. Her posture was straight, hands joined together, and feet and chin were aligned. Her small lips curved to form a shy smile.

"I know you're a bit busy, but it was the only time I knew you would be alone."

"We're alone now, aren't we?"

A small blush reached her cheeks.

"Yes. Yes we are...I was hoping to ask you if you…if you could go out with me…"

Kyoya raised a slender eyebrow, crossing his arms as he leaned back in his chair.

"Oh? And why's that Yumi?"

She squeaked in delight when he said her name. "Well... I just think that the two of us will go good together…"

He tsked at her response. "That's all? Because we would 'look good together'?" She nodded her head in reassurance.

He closed his eyes. "If that's the case, then I'll just have to say no to your proffer."

Yumi lifted her head, flustered at her rejection. "Why not? We'd be perfect together!"

"No, that's what you're merely assuming." He smiled, captivating her under his presence. "There's a difference between 'looking good together' and actually 'being good together'. Quite frankly, I don't believe we don't fit either one. I'm terribly sorry."

He closed his books and made his way to leave, almost missing her last comment.

"It's okay," she affirmed dreamily, "I'll just visit you after you've finished the things you need to do before the opening."

Kyoya stopped in his tracks, turning to her. "**What **opening?"

"Tamaki told me that you guys were starting a host club and that you would be quite busy now a days for the grand opening." she lifted a hand to her cheek, cupping it. " I should have known that you said no. You're just so caught up in your work, that you knew you would have no extra time for me. It's okay now, I understand. Even if you said yes, less people would be coming to the club."

Kyoya, absorbed this new found news, not noticing that his hands had nearly clenched together into a fist.

"That idiot." He cursed, leaving the room in search for his friend.

Never had he done something this extreme before. He hadn't even agreed to join; the blond must have **somehow** misinterpreted what no means or is simply too stubborn to not have things go the way he wanted them to be. Either way, he was going to kill him for dragging him into this.

In the mood he was currently in, he was one not to be tampered with. By anyone.

He promptly stopped, but it was long enough for a hand to gently grasp his arm. His head snapped towards the person, preparing to make the person know, first hand, that he should never stand between the path of him and his prey.

Instead of seeing an Ouran student though, he saw, much to his surprise, a young female in a blue uniform. A commoner uniform at that.

Her navy blue skirt stopped midway her thighs and she wore a matching sweater with crimson red bordering the collar around her neck. Her legs were long and slim, a feature most women would die for. A light shade of pink stained her cheeks, yet it was but a mere blush in comparison to her small rosy lips. The girl's chocolate orbs peered curiously into his coal black ones.

"Excuse me, are you busy?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up. Such an odd question for someone to ask. If he wasn't busy, he _obviously_ wouldn't be in the hallways at such a time looking for a certain someone. If she was smart, she wouldn't even go anywhere near him with the ominous aura he was emitting.

The girl tilted her head.

"Are you okay?"

He glanced down at her.

"By chance, have you seen a tall blond around? He's hard to miss."

"You know," she giggled, "you shouldn't answer a question with a question."

This left Kyoya absolutely speechless. Were all commoners like this? She was in a school, filled with filthy rich people with enough power to make her family lose everything, and maybe even more, and all she does is laugh. She doesn't seem to react…**normally** in situations.

However, this is exactly what piqued the Ootori's interest. There was something nostalgic about her. He could feel it. Something about her just clicked.

He pushed up his glasses.

"To answer your first question: no, I'm no longer busy at the moment. Was there something you needed?"

She paused, tapping a slender finger on her chin.

"Actually there is…I was wondering if you could give me directions to the closest exit."

Kyoya's brows knitted together. What kind of question was that? Didn't she come here for a reason?"Of course. Walk down this hall and turn on the second left. When you reach a two door, take the one on the right."

The girl concentrated, reciting it to embed it into her mind. She looked up and bowed in gratitude.

"Thanky ou very much, you won't believe how much you helped me."

She paced past him and even when she disappeared around the corner he stood there; her scent lingering in the air.

* * *

"Turn left…then you'll run into two doors…"

The brunette walked briskly, halting only to remember the directions given to her earlier. She stopped infront of two majestic doors, towering over her. Its delicate carvings tempted any of those who laid eyes on them: vine-like creatures climbed the edges of the door, giving off an ancient feeling. Mystical designs encompassed the doorknob, as if a spell were casted upon it to forbid any entrance. A large symbol laid prominently on the centre.

The female shook her head, proceding to leave the school with no further delays. However, once her hand touched the knob she froze.

Of all times, it had to be this one.

She had forgotten which door to go through.

Even when she recalled what the raven haired male told her, she remained indecisive.

"It's the door on the right."

She whirled around to find him standing there, leaning casually against the overly expensive walls.

"Were you following me?"

He smirked at her assumption. Following? Why on earth would he do that? No. Knowing that most people got lost along the way in the building, he simply made sure that she would make it out in less than an hour.

He strided forward, leaving the door open so she would follow.

Surely enough, when he took a glimpse behind him, she was trailing behind him. Another smirk found its way to him. Now that he was in control of the situation, he could find out more about her. Since their meeting, he felt that there was something nostalgic about her.

"So tell me about yourself."

"What is there to know?"

How innocent.

"Do you live around here, do you have any siblings, what are your hobbies, is it common for you to barge into foreign places, the basics."

Curiously pondering over the questions, she responded. "Well…no I don't live anywhere near here. I'm an only child. I enjoy cooking, and no. It's not common for me to go to places I'm not familiar with."

"Is that so?" he pushed up his glasses. "What's a commoner like yourself doing in a place like this then?"

She angled her head. "Commoner? I have a name you know."

As much as he wanted to know more about her, he couldn't risk it. He would have as little relations to this particular commoner possible. If he knew her name, that would be excrutiatingly irritating and dangerous at the same time.

"'You shouldn't answer another person's question with a question."

Her soft laugh rang out.

He froze.

It hit him.

It hit him hard.

That laugh. He's heard it before. He wish he never did.

Puzzled, she placed a hand on his shoulder in more curiosity than concern.

"Um…are you okay?"

He shrugged off her hand to turn his gaze to her.

It all made sense. Her unmistakably long chestnut hair, and brown eyes matched _her's_ perfectly. Their facial features had a strong resemblence, and her ridiculous behaviour was no different.

He could feel his barriers crashing down, leaving him defenseless. He couldn't even see clearly anymore.

Why? It could have been any other girl, or any other place, but fate seemed to enjoy toying with him and send this specific girl to this specific place.

Wonderful.

He'll have to make an appointment with her soon to discuss this unfortunate event and the matter of personal business.

He felt something trailing up the bridge of his nose, allowing him to see everything around him again.

He clutched the hand before it could retreat. Despite her struggle to free her hand, his steel grip prevented it from happening. The mysterious girl frowned.

"Could you let go of my hand?"

He ignored her.

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"Your glasses were slipping, so you couldn't see. I ended up pushing them up for you."

She smiled brightly at the male, causing his grip to tighten.

Her and her pathetic smile.

He thrust her hand away from him, using his other free one to cover his flustered face.

"I brought you here. **Please** leave."

She smiled and bowed one last time. "Thank you once again. I hope we meet sometime in the future."

He watched her walk away and was sure that right beside her was the girl he met years ago.

Crap.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry it took a really long time to update. I got caught up, plus this chapter was taking a long time to write. **

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^.^**

**I'll try to update again sometime soon!**

**P.S I may be editing some chapters sometime in the future. I thought that I should just warn you that.  
**


End file.
